The perfect lovers
by Lovingthefantasy
Summary: Annabeth is cute and Percy is hot. One-shots on people meeting the one and only... PERCABETH!I don't own anything but my characters. Please review and tell me a better title name :p!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! R&R!**

**Thanks!**

Annabeth Chase.

Blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, tall and fit.

Annabeth is smart, pretty, and nice. She is the perfect girlfriend any boy ever wanted. Including me. I am Ray Tranch **(A/N: They are made up names)** probably the hottest, coolest, and not idiotic (not exactly smart but not exactly dumb) jock in the school.

I am almost the only boy in school that has not asked her out. Even nerds ask her out cause she's smart, but she politely rejects them.

I believe she is rejecting everyone because she has a crush on me and is waiting for me to ask her out.

So today I am doing it. That's right. I'm asking Annabeth Chase out.

I am surprisingly scared. I mean Annabeth turned down _everybody_ that asked her. She turned down Hance Bled who is smart, handsome and fit. He would have been an even better boyfriend than me. I guess he is rude but its not bad boy rude its more like show off rude so I'm not sure what to think. Will Annabeth reject me too? I just really hope my theory is correct.

After school I found her waiting at the schools entrance mumbling something like _stupid Seaweed brain... _And _late..._ I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey uh... Annabeth?" stupid! You need to sound confident! I rubbed the back of my neck "Will you go out with me?" I asked.

She looked at my direction. "About time" she said.

So Annabeth did love me! She was waiting for me to ask. My heart fluttered.

"So I take that as a yes?" I questioned

" What?" Annabeth asked.

So she didn't hear me.

"So you will go out with me." I said

Annabeth shook her head. "No"

What the?! But... But... My heart felt like it dropped through my body and fell on the floor. She jogged past me and hugged a teenager with a fit body, messy black hair and sea green eyes that never looked calm. His looks made me look like rat that just ran through a sewer.

"Hey wise girl" he said. His voice was soothing and would have made every girl go crazy for him.

"Your late Percy" Annabeth pouted. I couldn't help but see how cute it was.

"Yea sorry..." The boy-Percy- mumbled. "I kinda got into some trouble with uh" He looked over to me and whispered something to Annabeth, she nodded. "a few hell hounds"

Okay... I guess he just has a lot of hell hounds? That came out more as a question than and statement.

Annabeth rolled her eyes " just don't be late next time seaweed brain"

Percy smiled and crashed his lips on Annabeth's and she kissed him back.

Okay. Now seriously...

WHAT THE?!

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Tell me if i should write more fanfictions.**

**If you can't tell Percy asked Annabeth if Ray was a mortal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! Many of you asked me to continue this. However its not a continue its just a bunch of one shots of people meeting PERCABETH! (Sorta)**

Okay. Thats just S-T-U-P-I-D.

Annabeth Chase just rejected me. ME!

I mean come on! Even my name sounds cute. Hance... Hance Bled. You have to agree on that. But does Annabeth think that? No! She just said "Ha.. met cuter names, like seaweed brain..."

First of all... who would name someone seaweed brain? Or am I just being stupid?

At least Annabeth didn't slap me like the other thousand people that I asked out.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Annabeth!" I said to my lab partner._

_She looked at me with an annoyed exspression._

_"The substance is going to explode Hance if you keep looking at me" She sighed._

_Sure enough she was right. The green liquid stared to bubble and then... POP! White smoke started flowing out._

_"Ugh" Annabeth exclaimed._

_"Thats a C minus" The teacher said "I expected more from you Annabeth."_

_Annabeth glared at me. I smirked ohhhhh she is soooooo cute when she does that. Well its final, I cant stand around waiting anymore. Here it goes!_

_"Annabeth" I smiled._

_"What" She shot back. Oh playing hard to get I see._

_"Will you go out with me?" I asked._

_She stared at me then burst out laughing._

_"Are-are you serious?" Annabeth choked._

_"Yeaaaaaaaaaaa" I said._

_She finally calmed down and looked me straight in the eye._

_"No"_

_No?! NO?! WHAT? NO?! Okay okay okay calm down deep breath... NO?! _

_"B-b-but what-why?" I stuttered._

_She sighed "Because I already have a boyfriend."_

_"Yea I bet he is a loser nerd" I shot back_

_She glared at me "First of all nerds are not losers okay? Second of all... He isn't all that smart."_

_"Then why do you love him?" I asked " He is not worth your time. Just come with me baby."_

_"No" She shook her head. "Just N-o. Its not a yes, not a maybe its a straight N-O. Plus I'm not your baby Hance"_

_"Come one sweet" She glared at me I continued anyway "Just think about it okay?"_

_She sighed desperately " Hance it's a NO. Plus Percy is always worth my time he deserves it._

_"Fine" I said angrily. " Ill find another girl better than you cuter than you and nicer than you!"_

_The bell rang and Annabeth smiled at me._

_"Good luck Hance, your going to need it."_

FLASHBACK END

Good luck? Ha! I don't need that. I bumped into a guy with messy black hair and some nice muscles.

"Sorry" He mumbled "Names Percy"

I stared at the hand he took at for me to shake.

"Bad mood here" I said "Don't make it worse." And I walked away.

Wait... didn't Annabeth say her boyfriends name was Percy? Auh... probably a coincidence.

**_FIN_**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I need ideas to make more people! Please tell meeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! Thanks for so much support! Here you go another part! You guys suggested it so I hope you enjoy!**

Percy was miserable. He was the most popular guy in the school and almost every girl wanted him but he has already told them that he has a girl friend. Yet do they listen? Hahahah...no.

And then there is Brooklyn Gras the popular pretty idiot in the school. Percy was so tired of her asking him out. Every time he said he already had a girlfriend she thinks she is the girlfriend and Percy was joking.

It was lunch and Brooklyn as always sat next to him.

Percy sighed "Please leave"

Brooklyn made a gasp that sounded strange for her. Percy looked and saw the gray eyes he always loved.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. He smiled and leaned for a hug instead Annabeth kissed him. The entire cafeteria stopped talking. All eyes were on him and Annabeth.

Percy saw Brooklyn walk over.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing. With. My. Boyfriend." Brooklyn said with her teeth clenched.

"Boyfriend?" Annabeth questioned "I think you're mistaken. Percy here is _my_ boyfriend."

Brooklyn glared at Annabeth. "Percy sweetie I am your girlfriend right?"

Percy smiled and shook his head, "Brooklyn I-this, Annabeth is the girlfriend I have always been talking about."

Brooklyn looked like she was going to explode, but then she smirked. "Oh Percy I know she is forcing you to love her. Come on I know you want me instead."

"No in fact I think you're the one who is forcing me to love you so please Go. Away." Percy glared.

"Percy just stop being with that Annabeth girl loser and come with me." Brooklyn smirked.

Annabeth stood up angrily. Her hand curled into a fist and swung directly to Brooklyn's face.

**Break**

"Annabeth please tell be why you think its okay to punch Brooklyn Gras?" The principle questioned.

"Well" Annabeth said "She was trying to steal my boyfriend and also insulted me"

The principle sighed. "Sooo... Do you really think its necessary to punch someone?"

"Yes" Annabeth answered simply.

The principal looked at her skeptically.

"Ill give you off with a warning Annabeth" The principal warned. (pun intended :P)

"Thank you Ms. Aria" Annabeth replied. She walked out the door only to see Brooklyn flirting with Percy again.

"Come on Percy!" Brooklyn pepped. "You know you love me" She said in a teasing tone.

"Uhg!" Percy exclamation " Brooklyn just go away please. I have a girlfriend, I love her, and she loves me!"

"Correct you are Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth smiled Percy turned around and kissed her. Brooklyn stomped her foot and glared at the two of them.

"This isn't over" She said and stormed away.

Inside the couples heads they were sharing a small victory dance.

_FIN_

**Guys! I think this was not the best, sorry! But I am trying to get them out ASAP! Hope nobody got offended! If you were I am really sorry. I need more ideas so please help! Thanks!**

**~Lils**


End file.
